fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Calliprey
|creator = GoldenDragonIlo}}Calliprey are small raptorial Bird Wyverns noted for their upper jaws, which have evolved to enable it to headbutt. They are lead by the hardier Callidrome. Physiology Calliprey bear the typical body structure of any Runner Wyvern, though its scales are deep brown in colour with reddish-brown splodges on its back, sandy-yellow hide, three clawed fingers and a brownish-yellow upper jaw. Its most notable feature is a small horn-like growth coupled with a slightly expanded head. The growth is blunt and more suited for headbutting. Their claws are also black. Behaviour Calliprey behave just as any other Runner Wyvern, though they will often headbutt each other to assert their ranks in the pack. Ecological Information Placement In Food Chain Calliprey are very low, but are still predators. Callidrome ranks slightly higher than them. Behaviour Towards Other Monsters Like with most other Runner Wyverns, all Calliprey will huddle in a specific spot in the area when a dangerous monster is present, the only exception being Callidrome. Tracks Calliprey do not leave any tracks. Specific Locale Interactions Calliprey have no special interactions with the locale to note. Special Behaviours Even if a Callidrome isn't present, Calliprey will huddle around a new carcass when the opportunity presents itself. They will often try to fight hunters off trying to carve it, before trying to eat it for themselves. Cutscenes Calliprey are involved in a cutscene regarding Callidrome. Abilities A Calliprey's abilities are nothing to worry about, but nothing to take lightly either. Thanks in part to their evolved jaw, they can headbutt. Attacks * Bite - A simple, quick bite. Causes minuscule damage and flinching. * Pounce - A simple pounce attack. Causes minuscule damage and knocks hunters over. * Running Bite - A bite while moving forward. Does exactly the same as Bite. * Headbutt - Calliprey will raise its head up and go to swing their head at targets. Deals very low damage and knocks hunters over. Rage and Tired States Calliprey cannot enter any of these states. Mounts Calliprey cannot be mounted. Ecology In-Game Information Taxonomy * Order: Saurischia * Suborder: Bird Feet * Infraorder: Runner Wyvern * Family: Calliprey Habitat Range A species of Bird Wyvern native to mountain regions. Their leg strength has improved due to constant time by traversing the unstable, rocky landscape. Ecological Niche Just like most other Runner Wyverns, they are predatory but low in the food chain. They will hunt alongside their alpha to hunt for Gargwa, Erupe, Burukku and so on. Biological Adaptations As mentioned before, Calliprey have improved leg muscles due to a lifetime in the mountains, as well as a hardened growth which is exclusive to them. Due to constant headbutting, their skulls have hardened to cope with the following headaches, but will still affect themselves with dizziness if they do so excessively. Behaviour Calliprey behave much like any other Runner Wyvern. Breakable Parts & Effectiveness Breaks Calliprey have no breaks. Damage/Status Effectiveness Physical Elemental Canon Fanon Status Item Interactions with Other Monsters With Callidrome When a Callidrome is present, all Calliprey in the same area will fight alongside it. Carves Low-Rank Interactions with Unique Statuses Calliprey can be Frenzied, but as Small Monsters, they cannot attain the Hyper or Tempered States. Frenzy They will attack each other, including their Callidrome leader. Trivia * Calliprey's icon is the first monster icon GoldenDragonIlo has done for any monster. * Calliprey's name was derived from "Callisto", a Galilean moon of Jupiter, similarly to Ioprey. * Calliprey was initially going to be able to charge and ram. Category:Monster Creation Category:Bird Wyvern Category:Small Monster Category:1 Star Level Monster Category:GoldenDragonIlo